Coronation Street  The Secret Son
by Azzamonkeyman
Summary: After the tram crushed half of Coronation Street, Ashley Peacock and Molly Dobbs were among the deaths, and as we all know, Molly told Sally that Kevin was the father of baby Jack, but what if Molly survived? How would things be different? read and see...
1. Chapter 1

Sally sat in the hospital waiting room, her eyes sore with crying, but her mind still not tired of repeating what had just happened. Doctors continued to run in and out of the different wards, frantic and stressed with the amount of injuries coming through the hospital doors. The tram crash on Coronation Street had caused so much chaos and death. Sally couldn't believe it, but it wasn't just the street that had been destroyed. Sally's whole world was falling apart.

Just then, Kevin burst through the doors, looking panicked. Sally looked up to see him and looked away again, holding back the sensation to be physically sick. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"Sal!" He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his wife. She did not hug him back. She pulled away slightly and shrugged him off, giving Kevin a very clear signal. He back off and looked at her curiously. Her gaze was distant and her mind was working over-time.

She looked up at him. "So… did you come here to find me?"

"Of course I did! The girls told me that you were here, but they didn't say why."

"The girls… our girls… _your_ girls..." She repeated it, analysing the sound of it.

"Yes… Why are you here? What's happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm still alive."

Kevin took a seat next to his wife, who was acting peculiarly. She moved over a little, but enough for him to notice.

"So who are you here with?" Kevin asked.

"I came to get my arm looked at." She rolled up her sleeve to show a bandage wrapped around her lower arm. "I cut it as I was going into the corner shop."

Kevin's jaw dropped. "The corner shop?"

Sally looked at him, detecting the nerves in his voice. "Yeah… The one that the tram crushed… and the one that Molly and baby Jack were trapped in… I asked to go in and keep her company."

Kevin's heart began pounding. "Is she okay?"

Sally looked deeper into his eyes. He was losing his cool. She took that opportunity with both hands and replied. "She's dead, Kevin…"

Kevin's tense posture relaxed slightly. "Oh, right. That's a shame…"

"Yes… it is a shame… don't you want to know about the baby?"

"Oh, yeah, ehm…. How is he?"

"He's alive. He's lucky, shame he lost his mummy… but he still has his Daddy." She glared at him as she said this. He tried to avoid her eyes.

"Well, we can't go back to the house right now." He changed the subject. "The power on the street is out and they're keeping everyone out until they know it's safe."

"She was talking to me before she died, you know."

"Really?" The nerves were back.

"She looked so… alive… those big blue eyes always twinkling… looking up at me… So young… So pretty…" Sally looked at him. "Did _you_ think Molly was pretty Kevin?"

Kevin gulped and took a breath to settle his shaky voice. "Uhm… yeah, she was pretty… Right! We better go back to the girls, Rosie's worried sick."

"You're worried about Rosie? She's fine. What about your other baby?"

"Who, Sophie? Of course I'm thinking about her."

"No, not even Sophie… Your son Kevin." Sally hissed at him.

Kevin froze, staring at her blankly.

"Your son, Kevin! That little baby that is lying in this hospital somewhere! Why don't you go find him and make sure he's fine!"

"What did she tell you?"

"_What did she tell me? Is that all you can say?_" Sally jumped up and slapped his face harder than she had ever hit anything in her life. "She told me that you were the father of that baby, _that's what!"_

"Sally, I swear, she was lying!" He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

Sally pulled away and looked at him in disgust. "Why would a dying woman make up such a thing?"

"She weren't thinking straight, that's why!"

"She knew she had to hold onto that baby for dear life as the building collapsed on her, and then she knew that she was dying as soon as she saw all that blood on the floor, if you ask me, that's thinking straight!" Sally was furious.

"Why would I do that, Sally?"

"You tell me…"

Kevin slumped down into the seat, placing his head in his hands.

"It was a mistake, Sal…"

"Oh! He admits it at last!"

"It was a moment of weakness!"

"Well that's one hell of a moment if you made a child during it!"

"C'mon Sal, she's a 20 year old girl and I'm in my 40s. How could I say no?"

"Because you're married you heartless monster!"

"Our marriage was going stale, even _you _know that!"

"But you work round it and help each other to get through it! You don't impregnate the nearest girl!"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Well then what was it like?"

Kevin turned round and faced the wall. He couldn't look at his wife. He felt guilty, but afraid of her fury.

"Well if you won't tell me anything I guess I'll never know how far things went!"

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a nurse ran in. And saw the couple looking rather upset about something. She stopped herself from coming in any closer and said timidly, "Is there a Sally Webster here?"

Sally looked at her, "Yes."

The nurse looked at a sheet of paper on her clipboard. "You're wanted in room B-46."

"Why, who is it?"

The nurse looked at the clipboard again, "Molly Dobbs." And then she was off in a hurry to finish her duties.

Sally stared into space in horror and disbelief.

Kevin turned around, just as confused. "You told me she was dead!"

"I watched the life drain out of her eyes… How the hell is that tart still alive!"

"Well you better go see what she wants."

"Well I know what she'll want from you!" She headed for the door and turned around, "Child support!" And she slammed it behind her, leaving Kevin alone and shocked by all that happened that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sally walked hurriedly down the corridors to get to the room she had been told she was wanted at. How was this happening? It was bad enough that Kevin had fathered Molly's baby, but now the little tart was alive! Sally was seething, her fists clenched and her teeth gritting. She almost ran over two nurses as she pushed them aside like cheap curtains.

She got to the room and stared at the door, wary about whether to go in or not. She was afraid of what she might do, but also wanted to give Molly a piece of her mind. Forget about falling trams, Sally Webster's fists would come down harder than that!

She opened the door slowly, resisting the temptation to cause a riot instantly, and walked into the dimly lit hospital room. It was extremely quiet, apart from the irritating beep of life monitoring machines. There a lot of people in this room, all of them sleeping. Then Sally saw her. The little whore! Lying there with a drip in her arm… She didn't deserve to live! Heroes like Ashley Peacock died and poisonous little sluts like Molly Dobbs survived! It wasn't fair. Sally began to approach the bed, looking at her face. Scratched and pale, but very much alive. Her stomach rose and flattened as she breathed. Surely not the actions of a corpse? And then, as Sally got to the bedside, Molly's bright blue eyes began to open.

"Oh, so it's true? You lived?" Sally took a seat next to frail looking girl.

"Where's Jack?" Molly asked weakly.

"Somewhere in the hospital… could be in a gutter… who knows?" She replied coldly.

"I'm sorry I told you Sally… I thought-"

"Oh I know what you thought! You thought that because you were dying you could dump your dirty little secret on me to carry around! Well you did, unfortunately the whole _dying_ part seemed to backfire!"

Molly shook her head tiredly, "It wasn't like that."

"Oh, well, that's exactly what _he_ said! You two are a perfect match!"

"Kevin left me for you Sally… Because he loves you… and the girls."

"No Molly, if you love someone, you don't run around with the town tramp and sleep with her until she pops out one of your kids! If anything he was too scared to dishonour this…" She pointed at her wedding ring.

"No Sal… he told me that he loved you, he does!"

"You have a very deluded view on love, Molly… a very deluded view. Just like the way you stayed with Tyrone knowing he was not the father of that baby. Was that love?"

"That was sympathy Sally, I felt sorry for him."

"Sympathy… that's a good word to use, because that's exactly why Kevin came running back to me."

Molly looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"About a year ago I got cancer, and about a year ago he ended your little bit of fun."

"I am so sorry Sally… I really am."

Sally stared at Molly blankly, "Sorry?... sorry?... Never in my life has that pathetic little five letter word meant less to me than it does right now!"

"Have you told… Tyrone?" Molly questioned Sally, trying to catch her breath.

Sally thought for a second before answering this question. "I'm not as heartless as you and Kevin Molly! I wouldn't tell him about this. It would crush him! A few weeks ago he lost what was practically his father, and then tonight you walked out on him, told him that Jack wasn't his and then he thought you had died in the crash. And he lost one of his close friends too! Do you really think he'll be able to cope with what I now know?"

Molly looked into space distantly, thinking about how Tyrone must be feeling about all this. It would devastate him even more. But she couldn't hide it forever.

"What am I going to do Sal?" begged Molly desperately.

Sally looked disgusted. "Don't ask me! I'm not the one cheated on my husband."

"We weren't getting on Sally."

"Well that happens in every marriage, but you don't do what _you_ did!"

"There was just no… feelings there for Tyrone… not like how I felt for Kevin."

Sally paused for a moment and took a deep breath before stabbing the knife deeper into her soul.

"How did you feel for Kevin? How did you feel for my husband? How did you feel for the man who was meant to be my life partner?"

"I . . . I . . . I loved him Sally." Molly looked deep into Sally's eyes. Sally looked at them. They were brutally honest and truthful.

Sally stood up and leaned in towards the girl lying on the bed who had just come back from death. Sally's piercing gaze of hatred scorched Molly's pools of sparkling blue.

"Well you know what… You can have him!" and with that she had turned round and was walking out of the room. She hurried to the toilets and ran in, slamming a cubicle door behind her and locked it. She stood with her back against the wall and closed her eyes. She began slowly sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Her eyes let out a steady stream of tears and continued to do so uncontrollably. She loved Kevin too. They were married. But all that had been ruined. Did vows mean nothing to him? Did vows mean nothing to that slapper?

And so, Sally was left alone to finally mourn the destruction of her marriage and her street in that one night of tragedy, in a hospital toilet.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyrone sat in the darkness of his house, a shadow of the joy it once was. Jack was dead, his wife was dead and his son wasn't even his. He was utterly devastated. Maria came down the stairs with a suitcase.

"We need to go Tyrone. It's not safe here. I've got your things now let's go."

"How can this be happening Maria? Why me?"

"Bad things happen Tyrone, and we can't stop who it happens to, we just need to keep moving on, now move!"

He snapped out of his trance and got up. Maria opened the front door and the dark hallway was lit up with a fiery red glow of the burning street outside. Tyrone grabbed Maria's hand and they ran out the house and across the road, avoiding the piles of rubble and dodging the flames in front of them. A policeman directed them to the Rovers Return where everyone else had gathered.

The pubs power was also out and hundreds of candles had been lit. Sean was handing out free drinks to the streets residents. Everyone looked so shocked and upset. Claire was sitting with Becky, sobbing uncontrollably. She hadn't lost her life that night, but she had lost her world.

"Tyrone mate, I'm so sorry." Steve said over the bar. Tyrone stared blankly into space.

"Is everyone here Steve?" Maria asked in concern.

He looked around at the mourning faces. "Yup, everyone's out of the houses… but I dunno where Sally and Kev are."

"Sally went to the hospital. She cut her hand in the shop."

"At least that's all that happened to her in the shop… Molly died in there." Tyrone said blankly.

Maria wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "I know sweetheart, I know, but she's in a better place, up there with Jack and Vera looking down on us."

"But if I made her stay she wouldn't have been in the shop!"

"But Tyrone, she wanted to leave! And you didn't know a tram was gonna fall out of the sky did you? No one did!"

Tyrone felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned round and saw Claire Peacock. She was holding back the waterfall and kept a strong face for Tyrone to say, "I'm so sorry Tyrone. I know how you feel."

Tyrone broke down and replied, "I'm sorry too Claire… Ashley was a brilliant bloke."

They both fell into each others arms and sobbed. The pub sat in silence and watched in sorrow at the couple who had just lost their partners. There was nothing anyone could do but feel sorry for them, and that wasn't going to bring them back… well, it wasn't going to bring Ashley back.

The doors of the pub swung open and Kevin walked in. He looked very shook up, and when he laid eyes on Tyrone he looked even more terrified. Steve walked out from behind the bar.

"Where have you been, mate? I was starting to get worried. Where's Sally?"

Kevin was distant, and took a moment or two to realize he was just asked a question. "Oh, Sally… ehm, she's at the hospital."

"Still? I thought it was just a cut on her hand." said Maria.

Kevin turned to Tyrone in a zombie like trance. He knew what he had to say, but he dreaded to hear the words pass his lips.

"Tyrone… I need to tell you something…"

Tyrone let go of Claire and looked at Kevin, his handsome face crumpled, his eyes red and sore with crying.

"What? That you're sorry? Kevin, everyone keeps telling me that but…"

Kevin jumped right in there, "The hospital couldn't call anyone in the street with the lines being cut . . . but Tyrone . . . Molly's still alive."

Everyone in the pub gasped silently and watched in disbelief as Tyrone looked straight into Kevin's eyes in utter shock.

"You what?"

"They got her in the ambulance and as they were driving she started breathing again. She's in hospital now. I'll drive you up if you want."

Tyrone ran forward and bear hugged Kevin, smiling so happily. Becky rested her head on Steve's shoulder and watched in awe at the husband's reaction to hearing that his wife was still alive after he thought she had been crushed to death.

"Thank you so much Kevin!" Now there were tears of joy.

Kevin patted his back awkwardly, feeling incredibly guilty. His wife was still alive, but his baby still wasn't his… and Kevin knew who the Daddy was, Sally knew, Molly knew… It was only a matter of time until Tyrone himself discovered the truth…

"C'mon, let's get going." Kevin headed off out the pub and Tyrone looked around the room, some people now smiling at the stroke of luck. The death toll was one less at least.

The drive to the hospital was the longest drive of Kevin's life. Tyrone was asking so many questions, and Kevin couldn't keep up with them. This secret he was keeping was eating away at him inside, and he was always on edge, tip toeing around, making sure the truth didn't come out. With Molly alive, there was much more chance of the truth being revealed.

"Do you think Jack and Vera gave her back to me, Kev?"

"I dunno mate… You're just lucky I guess."

"Do you think she's in a stable condition? I mean, she's breathing, but what if…."

"Look, I'm sure she's fine. And she had enough strength to ask for Sally so…"

"What? … She asked for Sally?"

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't she ask for me?"

Come to think of it, Kevin didn't even know what Molly wanted with Sally. What if Molly had told Sally everything, right down to the very grittiest little detail? What if Sally was so furious that she would tell Tyrone the truth about baby Jack? What if Molly was feeling strong enough to confess her sins? Kevin sat, his hands tightly gripped with fear on the steering wheel, staring blankly at the road ahead, all these thoughts running through his mind. Tyrone waited for an answer.

"Kev?... Kev?"

"What?... uh… I dunno mate. Sally was the last person she saw, she probably just said Sally's name from the top of her head. I wouldn't worry about it."

"You're right. Sally risked her life to go in and be with Molly when she… you know… so Molly probably wanted to thank her."

"Yeah… that's it…" Kevin wished.

"And besides, there's worse things that could have happened."

"You're telling me!" Kevin said abruptly. "… I mean, yeah, you're right…"


End file.
